power_ranger_super_megaforce_fanscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperion
Hyperion is the fanon and actual son of Rita Repulsa(Carla Perez) and Lord Zedd(Edwin Neill). He was born prior to the end of Turbo and was in hiding with his grandfather, Master Vile(voiced by Tom Wyner). Prior to Mystic Force(fanon version), Hyperion was unaware he had sisters(who are currently rangers) from his parents. Character History Being the actual son of Rita and Zedd, Hyperion is humanoid like his mother, but inherited his father's powers and staff. When his parents and Rito turned human from Zordon's Z-Waves, Master Vile(having survived his destruction by fleeing to Gamma Vile) was left to raise Hyperion by himself. To ensure Hyperion's protection and give him time to strengthen, Vile created Thrax(made up of both Zedd and Rito's monster forms) to pose as Rita and Zedd's son. The ruse worked as the Sentinel Knight sealed him away, instead of Hyperion. However, this only made the Mystic Mother and the Phantom Ranger suspicious. Confrontation with Rita and Zedd Prior to the Forces of Darkness' near defeat of the Mystic Force Rangers, the Mystic Mother(Machiko Soga, voiced by Barbara Goodson), suspected something awry and sent one of her servants to communicate with the Phantom Ranger(Zordon's son). She soon discovered who Hyperion is when he arrived on Earth and that Thrax was an interloper posing as Rita and Zedd's son that was wrongly sealed away. Also learning about Master Vile and his actions, the Mystic Mother sent the Snow Prince to warn Rita and Zedd of Hyperion's arrival. The warning came too late when they along with Vida and Madison were face to face with him. This not only forced Rita and Zedd to confront Hyperion, but also made their daughters learned about their past lives as villains. While angered by the truth, Vida and Madison also learn from the Mystic Mother that their parents were trying to make reparations for their past. Rita and Zedd wanted to give them, a chance of living normal, happy lives away from evil. This further insulted Hyperion because he felt like it was the worst betrayal he endured and proudly boasted that his grandfather was right in raising him. The Mystic Mother disagrees and knows that he is on course to destroy himself, like his parents once did. Bored with this, Hyperion attacks the Mystic Mother and tries to drain her of her powers. Rita steps in front of her and willingly tries to block the attack in spite of losing her powers, stating that she would never have thought she would give birth to a monster like him. She nearly is destroyed by Hyperion until Vida and Madison rescues her. Though defeated, he calmly tells his family he will be back and leaves for Gamma Vile. With not much time left, the Mystic Mother transfers her powers to Rita and Zedd before dying. This made Rita the new Mystic Mother and Zedd, the Mystic Father. On Gamma Vile, Master Vile reprimands Hyperion for being careless and reminds him what's at stake for them if he doesn't learn to control himself. Sooner or later, the Rangers will discover the truth about him and the Sentinel Knight will realize that he made a mistake in sealing Thrax off. Vile tells Hyperion they can't afford no more mistakes like this no matter how angry he is with his parents and sisters. He mentions that the Mystic Mother knew and he got rid of her, but Vile tells him that she was his problem(hinting a similar rivalry between Vile and the Mystic Mother). Recruiting Goldar and Scorpina Upon learning that Goldar and Scorpina survived their destruction and are hiding on the Moon, Vile and Hyperion made a side trip there. Inside the cave, Scorpina had been trying without success to call forth Lokar to assist them and Goldar had been badly burned by the Z-Waves. Master Vile arrived with Hyperion to assist them. Because Goldar was the most loyal henchman during his tenure with Zedd and Rita, Hyperion and Vile used their powers to upgrade him to his current form as well as Scorpina. It is also discovered that Goldar and Scorpina have a humanoid daughter, Bezarina. Evil Federation Alliance During midway of the Galaxy Train fanon episode, Bragius and Spectron grew impatient with Kuroki's constant failures and sent forth the newly reformed Evil Federation Alliance to deal with the current Rangers. 2nd Legendary Battle and Gosei's G-Waves Being forced to team with the remnants of the Desolonian Empire, the Bountiers, the Space Pirates and the Shadow Train Gang, Hyperion and Vile lead the villains to battle against the rangers form past and present. Two of the rangers, Reese and Bryson snuck in to the Shadow Train Gang's hideout to confront Kuroki and Nexicus. Appearance Being Humanoid, Hyperion can pose as a human, but go into his armor mode when he needs extra power. Inheriting Zedd's Z-Staff, Hyperion can use it to conjure up monsters(like his father) and grow them similar to his mother did. Notes *It is unclear how the Mystic Mother knew about Hyperion's existence or how Rita and Zedd were trying to atone for their evil ways. **It could be speculated that the Phantom Ranger had been well aware of Hyperion's existence due to the growing dark powers of Master Vile and informed her about it. It was also speculated that Vile harbored resentment for Rita and Zedd's(as well as Rito's) change to the side of good and raised his grandson. Perhaps it was how Hyperion inherited the same resentment. The Mystic Mother may have met Rita and Zedd, prior to Hyperion's arrival and knew they were atoning for their evil. *How Hyperion could've inherited Zedd's Z-Staff, it was with his father during Countdown to Destruction. **It was also speculated that Vile created one for Hyperion. Or maybe Hyperion found the staff on the planet Zedd and Rita were prior to their change to being human. *Like previous villains, Astronema and Silas, Hyperion has fought the Rangers in every episode. *Hyperion never knew about Alpha 5, but his successor Alpha 6. He was also aware of Vile's previous fights with Zordon and the Mystic Mother.